A Tale of Two Sisters
by Aud Bog
Summary: The Wesminter sisters were dreamlike. Striking looking, funny, provocative, smart and crazy for wheels, they were everything Han ever looked for in ONE girl. Well, he didn't know the amount of trouble he'd get in for wanting both.
1. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm already glad if you're reading this. I've never uploaded any fics in English before, since my native language is Portuguese (I'm from Brazil) and I just hope the expressions sound cohesive and that you're able to understand everything I write.

I've decided to upload this because I just think there are not enough Han fics here and you guys could totally use some more So, hope you guys enjoy the reading and I'll upload the chapters real fast because the story is really boiling in my head right now (Han is the only "thing" I've been thinking about for weeks).

If you guys don't understand the storyline – there are a lot of flashbacks – I'll be more than happy to explain. Sometimes I forget to add time marks to the history, mainly because I already know when each thing is happening.

The flashbacks and everything after them, including the present time of the history, are all after Fast and Furious 4, which means that when Han tells Dom he's going to check out the "crazy shit going on in Tokyo", he really went there, not stopping in Rio in between. Besides that, of course Tokyo Drift never took place, since it's chronologically after F&F 4 and Fast Five.

That's all, folks!

R&R pleeease ;)


	2. First Chapter

**Chapter 1 **_(Look who crawled out of the grave)_

Olive strode through the people-loaded streets, hoping to spot the empty alley where the place she spent most of her afternoons was located. She left her car there and rode to school with her best friend, Aimi, earlier that day, so she had to walk a few blocks from her home. Arriving at the big metal door, she let her hands fall to her knees as she tried to rest her legs and inhale some air since she was breathless from running. She walked in and was able to see a tanned Asian-looking girl drinking beer and looking at the engine of a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko SYC and a handsome Japanese guy watching cartoons and laughing his ass off.

- Hey, kids! – She exclaimed, trying to get their attention. She got emotionless "hey"s and a couple of waves from both and realized the couple was really concentrated at their business and wasn't going to give her much attention. She just decided not to insist and turned to check out her white 2010 Lexus LFA. Although she and Aimi were both more into vintage cars, the Lexus was a gift from Olive's dad for her seventeen's birthday, to compensate him not being able to really do his fatherly duties. Like that would fix it. Even with her resentment towards her father, it was a pretty nice gift. She was always looking at it with a glow in her eyes; it was her baby after all and was a pretty nice looking car.

Aimi felt her phone vibrate at her back pocket and quickly checked who the upcoming caller was. Jin. She looked at it a couple times before deciding to pick it up. It couldn't harm, right?

- What's up, J? – She asked in a sweet tone. That caught Olive's interest and she looked at her friend with wide eyes, making Aimi shrug coolly, although her stomach was flopping up and down inside her.

- Not much. Wanted to hang out today, that's all. Told you I was calling this week, right? – The boy spoke in a heavy Japanese accent and the girl couldn't help but smile, biting her under lip. She missed hearing his voice.

- Sure, that'll be nice. Yeah, I didn't really believe you, but I'm glad you called. Come by the Garage later, ok?

- Cool. I'll call ya. _Ja mata, hime_*. – He hung up and she felt her heart beat so loud she thought her friends could hear it.

She ran at Olive's direction, laughing, and hugged her friend, who was smiling, but looked a bit chocked.

- You said he was being cold to you, that he was difficult to deal. C'mon, what are you hiding?

- I don't know what just happened, I really wasn't expecting this. Fuck, I'm such a dork. I just jumped my ass off because some guy called me. – They both chuckled and Aimi's cousin, Yori, rolled his eyes in annoyance. He unofficially inherited Han's garage and his sister. After three years passed since Han left Tokyo, he was still there, helping Aimi up and taking care of the garage. He was like a big brother, really trustworthy and protective, sometimes too protective.

- Still thinking he's a jerk, but don't even pretend you care about my opinion. – The girls just continued cheering and Aimi totally ignored Yori's comment, but he saw that coming. After all the amusement at Jin's new actions and the prior surprise had passed, they were back at their past activities.

Soon Jin was there to pick Aimi up and they were quick to leave. Olive just decided to stay more time and try to finish the Camaro up. She cried for Yori's help and he promptly stood up and started to assist her. Although he would highly deny it, everybody thought he had a crush on the girl. The way he looked at her revealed the way he felt, but he wouldn't admit it even under death threat.

She asked him to get inside the car and start it. As she examined the car, he gazed at her, hypnotized. Her skin was like cinnamon, her chocolate hair fell into soft waves and she had deathly green eyes. She had a striking body, properly enhanced by a really tight tank top and small denim shorts, which made her legs look longer. Her chest went up and down as she breathed, bending over the car, and he couldn't avoid to look at her cleavage. She didn't notice his stare and just kept on doing her thing.

He shook his head, getting out of trance, and taking a long deep gulp of air. Hadn't Han taught him not to fall for school girls? He should've known better: it wouldn't be easy to resist a hot green-eyed Australian jailbait with a passion for wheels. Well, Han sure as hell didn't resist Olive's sister and that ended badly enough to make Yori prefer to just have casual sex with the sleazy 20-something models at the races – what gave him kind of a womanizer's reputation -, although Olive really appealed to him.

Han'd probably just say he was running from true love and using his bad experiences as an excuse, but Olive was Zoe's half-sister, so maybe he'd think that Yori had a point. _Chi wa chi dake_*, said an old famous Japanese proverb, but Yori couldn't risk it. Maybe Olive wasn't a stated heartbreaker like her sister, but she definitely had what it's required to become one, and although she and Zoe didn't really look a like, their eyes were both emerald and dangerous and they had mysterious, ethereal and seductive personalities.

He remembered his brother, who's four years younger than him and used to be a senior when Zoe went to Kamata High School, and his friends lusting after the girl. She was _fresh meat _and, damn, she was mesmerizing. He could even point the night he and Han met her.

**FLASHBACK**

Han and Yori hung at their usual spot at the races: right near the finish line. Takumi, Yori's brother, who was an extremely talented driver, was racing some wannabe and the guys just waited for the golden 2002 Nissan 350Z to come up first, which eventually happened.

Not really surprised, Han opened up a little bag of Kit Kat, offering to Yori, who just denied and walked over to congratulate his brother. As he was in his way, something distracted him. Not really something, but "_someones"_. Although he had a girlfriend at the time, the jealous and stunning Sayuri, he couldn't manage to take his eyes off of the two girls in front of him. He recognized the hot Japanese in the red dress as Akane, probably one of the most beautiful seniors in his brother's school, but he wasn't able to quite place the other, who looked as bored as Han and was dragged in his brother's direction by her friend. She didn't look Asian nor Japanese and it finally snapped to him: she was probably the Aussie everybody was going on and on about.

She looked like a Victoria's Secret's model and was wearing a really short metallic strapless dress that made her pop in the crowd and high black peep toes. His brother quickly made his way through the people and lifted her and Akane up. They both giggled adorably, appearing pleasantly surprised with the warm celebration. He stood behind both of the girls as Takumi brought them down gently, ready to receive his brother's compliments. He liked to impress his big brother and that was probably the biggest reason that made he improve his racing style so much.

They talked a little and Tak, as his friends called him, introduced him to Zoe, who was friendly and nice, although a bit moony. Akane, on the other hand, was staring at Yori with puppy dog eyes as usual, since like most of the girls there, she found him exceptionally cute. To top that, he was flirty even by accident and she was seduced by his stunts, ones that Tak spoke so highly of, what made Yori kind of uncomfortable – he was too modest. Tak didn't seem to care at his brother's unpretentious ways, because he was proud to have him as a brother. When he saw Han, who was casually talking to a group of striking women, he started to tell them the famous history about a crazy race the older guy and Yori implemented once and that seemed to catch Zoe's attention. Especially because she couldn't take her eyes off of Han.

Han was just relaxing while laying back at his deep blue and dark orange 2000 Nissan Silvia S15 with a couple of dumb scantily clad girls until he felt he was being stared at. Looking coldly around, he met her gaze. She wasn't really far from him and he could see her compelling features perfectly. He looked her from head to toe, searching for a flaw. He wondered how he hadn't noticed her yet. He probably just wasn't looking.

Since she caught a glimpse of him, she'd identified him. He was the famous Han that everybody talked about and that she spotted once at the front of the school picking Takumi up, when his car was fucked up. Han looked calm, collected and definitely super cool, like she expected it. But what the guys hadn't told her and what she couldn't really see that day was how hot and charming he looked. Sure Akane told her that he was extremely attractive and a real player, but she just thought her friend was exaggerating. He ran a hand through his hair, not breaking eye contact, and she felt goosebumps. She had to know him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Olive was staring at Yori with the eyebrows frowned and he immediately noticed she'd been waiting for him to start the car up again while he was taking a ride down memory lane.

- Sorry, I was just thinking.

- Yeah, I can see the smoke. – He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile. He started the car and she closed the hood, pointing to the front, signaling for him to run with it.

- Go around the block. I mean, you really helped out with this car and I'm too anxious to try it out first. Don't fuck up with it, 'though, that's all I ask. Otherwise Aimi would kill will. – He laughed and took off real fast, creating a refreshing wind as a trail.

She sighed, exhaling a breath she didn't even notice she was holding. Aimi had in fact worked for months to get that car perfect. At least she hoped it'd be perfect. Olive went to the tiny kitchen upstairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge and, clumsy as she was, she hit a small nightstand. Screaming from the pain in her pinky toe, she realized a beautifully framed picture fell to the floor.

As she pulled herself together from the past outburst, she leaned over to get the photo, only to realize her sister was in it. It was taken when Han first reformed the Garage, making him and Yori rooms, 'though her sister hung out there all the time too. She looked great as usual, and had her arms around Han. Back then they weren't really an item yet, but they sure looked like one. She smiled at the thought of Han and how kind and sweet he was – in his own way.

**FLASHBACK**

A 12 year old Olive waited at the comfortable living room at the Garage, hoping to go home soon. Her sister was downstairs fixing up some cars and all of sudden there he was.

- Why you ain't interested in the heavy machinery downstairs today, kiddo? – She jumped at the sound of his smooth voice. She turned around to face him and instantaneously smiled.

- I'm just really tired tonight, I guess. Wanted to go home, but Zoe is taking forever. – She secretly hoped he'd offer to give her a ride home, but she knew that was highly unlikely. Han was nice to her and all, but he had this indifference about him and she couldn't tell how her sister pierced through it.

- I'll take you. – She looked gladly surprised at this and almost flied out of the petite red sofa.

- You don't have to if you don't want to. – She wanted to sound cute and grateful.

- Got to go to the market for some food anyways, so… – He just shrugged while saying that, which didn't make her feel less special. Hell, it was Han offering her a ride; she didn't care if he was already going out.

She nodded and grinned a little, not being able to hide her content. They rolled up to his shiny Lexus and she told her sister she was taking off. She didn't even respond. They left and Olive tried to make conversation throughout the whole way. He was silent most of the time and just heard what she had to say, as usual, but he answered her curious questions with more delight this time. He even told her why he had to leave Tokyo in the past and why he was so absent sometimes. Ok, he didn't really explained stuff out to her, but he let out some fascinating facts about his life.

He smirked when she screamed "– HA!" after he accidentally told her he was involved with deep shit and that was the main reason he fled years ago. She just laughed and praised herself for guessing he had a past. She claimed he was that kind of guy that every girl wanted to understand, the mysterious bad boy with some weird precedents. He found amusing how mature she seemed to be while she talked and the fact that her theories made kind of sense. He grew to admire the way she was able to get stuff out of him and how entertaining the little girl was.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She placed the picture back into its original position and let the images fly through her mind. With Han and Zoe gone - for good -, and Aimi and Yori too - at least for now -, she suddenly felt alone in the Garage. After drinking the water she ran down the stairs and made her way to the phone. She was definitely calling Tomomi to come visit.

A few minutes later she was right outside the door. She was an attractive young girl with sweet looks. Along with Aimi, she was Olive's best friend. The trio was inseparable at school, but Tomomi wasn't drawn to cars like the other two, so she rarely spent time in the Garage. She liked it at the races, though. The music was appealing, the people looked good and it was a time to see her friends doing what they did best: race.

There was a race going out later that day and Tomomi decided to take some clothes to the garage – they usually got ready for the races there. She noticed how quiet the place was and realized everybody was probably out, since they had a lot of time 'till the races started.

She'd bought some snacks and candies and poured them on the kitchen counter. They ate and talked about school, Aimi and Jin and mostly discussed what they were going to wear on the races later that night. After Olive claimed to be crazy for a bath and went to the basement, where the rooms were located, she decided to watch some TV and wait for everybody else to arrive.

The telephone rang and she wondered if she should pick it up. She hated to talk on the phone, especially taking messages for other people. She forgot things too easy.

- _Moshi moshi_*.

- Hey, can I talk to Yori, please? – The other person in the line said in English, probably hoping she'd understand.

- He's not here, can I take a message? – He wondered about keeping a surprise from his sister and just decided not to reveal who he was.

- Nah, that's cool, I'll call him later. Thanks anyway. – With that, he hung up, leaving a curious girl staring at the phone.

Yori came rushing in the door with Olive's car a few seconds later. He jumped out of it and said "hi" to Tomomi. He threw himself at the sofa next to the younger girl, who just said:

- Some guy talking in English just called. Didn't leave a message, 'though, and said he'd call again later. – The boy nodded affirmatively and grabbed her Lotte Ghana* with a playful smile. – Hey you punk, give me back my chocolate!

She started running after the boy, who just went down the stairs incredibly fast. She knew she wouldn't be able to reach him, so she pouted and let out a sigh. She hated when people stole her chocolate.

- I'm going to finish your chocolate and then I'm going to get ready for the races. You should do that too! – She heard him scream from his room with his mouth full. She rolled her eyes and went to Takumi's room, which was now used by Olive.

He shared a condo now with his fiancée, Akane. Yes, they became the cliché high school sweethearts at the end of senior year, prom king and queen style. Han's room was empty as well, but casually it was used when some friend needed to sleep over. They decided not to occupy it permanently by putting it to rent because it was Han's garage after all and he should have his place waiting for him. On top of that, they were always waiting for the day when Han would cross the door and drop his suitcases on the floor, with a smirk on the face and some new shady background he couldn't talk about.

She sat on the bed and waited for Olive to pop out of the closet, already trying out some outfits. Deciding to use an extremely short light brown buttoned dress with ¾ sleeves with a sweater appearance, she looked for some shoes. She practically never wore heels, since she was really tall, with almost 5'9", and she had some kind of folk/boho chic thing going on. Most of the time she just wore a pair of shabby old Chanel flat boots that went to her knee and looked pretty cool on her.

Tomomi and Aimi, on the other hand, were always trying to look taller and while the first wore mostly girly and cute looks, the other went for sexy, which usually made Yori mad. Tomomi quickly entered the shower and, afterwards, with Olive's help, she decided to go with a light pink tight sleeveless dress and some strappy champagne heels. Aimi was nowhere to be found yet and Yori appeared at the door claiming to be ready.

The girls didn't want to interrupt Aimi and decided not to call her, but Yori couldn't care less and called her anyway. "How long was she going to take with that prick?", he thought irritated. She said she was right around the block and that she was going to get ready as fast as she could.

When she arrived, the girls wanted her to spill the juicy details, but she was hurried up by Yori and they settled with her promise of telling everything later. She decided to wear a red halter dress and black ankle boots.

- Jin is going to be there, right? – Yori asked by her bed, as soon as she got ready.

- Yeah, why?

- Just wondering why you're getting so dressed up for.

- What about you? Oh, of course, OLIVE IS GOING TO BE THERE! – She exclaimed, rolling her eyes at how obvious that sounded. He looked great as usual, the jeans she gave him in his birthday fitted him perfectly and he wore a black V shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows. Olive bought that shirt for him, and he liked because it suited him just fine too.

He groaned and stood up, motioning for them to leave and she quickly followed, a smile hovering in her beautiful features. It was hard to make him shut up and she felt glad when she was able to do that.

She rode with Yori, since she wasn't racing that day, and Tomomi went with Olive in her reformed Lexus. When they arrived at the spot, the music was already blasting and a race was taking place. Yori made his way through the crowd to meet up with Tak, Akane and some old friends and the girls decided to look for the guys in their high school.

They quickly spotted Kyle, one of the few gaijins who was able to earn respect in the racing scene due to his unique style of drifting: he just went for it, fast as he could, always seeming he'd hit the first obstacle in the way. He used to say the good thing about drifting was the adrenaline to take the right turns when you're at such high speeds. "It's all about the angles and I know my math. Don't get worried, there's method to my madness", Olive could remember him saying before the first race he won.

He looked like he thought he was the fucking modern Godfather, with a cool black leather jacket, some dark jeans and some crazy looking black Nike sneakers, drinking champagne and leaning over his "pimped out" striking metallic blue with white stripes 1966 Ford GT40. He won it running for pinks right when he began racing. He still remembered the looks on everybody's faces when he got out of his car, a cheap used Mazda 2006 Mazda RX-8 with sick engines he worked too hard to pay for, screaming and jumping like a fucking monkey.

Since that day, people knew they'd have to "swallow" his arrogant and somewhat megalomaniac ways. There, right in front of their eyes, a champion was born. Yori wasn't his biggest fan, but he recognized the boy had style and thought that he and Han would probably get along.

When he saw the girls, he waved at them to approach him. Tomomi kissed him on the cheek, cute as usual, while Olive threw one of her arms around him and asked him for some champagne. He really didn't listen, looking fixedly at Aimi, who was texting somebody and looking around, absorbed in her own thoughts. When she realized his gaze, she said a quick "hi", but then noticed someone behind him. She ran towards Jin and told Kyle and her friends she was catching up with them later.

Although Kyle was Tomomi's ex boyfriend, he didn't leave any mystery about being interested in Aimi. She didn't quite lead him on and just clearly stated all the time that they were friends and only that. But Kyle wasn't coming down without a fight, he never gave up on stuff and the fact he couldn't have her just made him want her more,

A couple cars on his left, Tak was talking to some friends and decided to race, just for the heck of it. After his not so surprising victory, he decided to have a party thrown in his place. Yori decided he was coming and called Aimi, Tomomi and Olive to come. The first two decided to go, with Jin taking Aimi and Tomomi riding with Kyle and some senior pals. Olive just decided to crash, she was actually tired. She hadn't sleep in a few days, juggling her work at the garage and her school stuff.

She decided she was going to sleep at the garage and skip going home that night. It sucked to live with an absent father and just the thought of looking at her empty house at night gave her the creeps. The garage always felt comfy and welcoming; even though there wasn't a soul there at that time.

She snuck up into some short jammies, since the weather was weirdly too hot that night, and laid down at the sofa to watch TV. Falling asleep there, she left some Japanese movie running and didn't even woke up when somebody opened the door.

Han heard the noise coming from upstairs and wondered who he would surprise first. He hoped it would be his sister; she'd be fucking static to see him coming in like that, unannounced. He went up, silently, just to see the TV on and a model-looking girl lying on the couch, completely crashed. He wondered if that was Yori's new booty call or some of Aimi's friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

As he approached the girl, he couldn't help to notice how good she looked. He ducked down at the side of the sofa and widened his eyes when he realized who she was.

- Man, those kids grow up fast.

* * *

><p>NA: I looked up some Japanese expressions and I hope their translation to English is correct

*_Ja mata, hime_ – "See you later, princess".

*_Chi wa chi dake_ – It's something like "Blood is only blood".

*Moshi Moshi – It's used in Japan when people answer their phone and roughly means "Hello" or "Hi".

*Lotte Ghana – It's a popular Japanese chocolate brand.


End file.
